


they say he likes a good time

by youareiron_andyouarestrong



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Missions as Honeymoon, They Have a Nice Day Alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareiron_andyouarestrong/pseuds/youareiron_andyouarestrong
Summary: “As honeymoons go,” Cassian says thoughtfully, lounging back in the tub, “this is definitely one of the better ones."“I still say it sounds like something you eat,” Jyn says, leaning against him, the water sloshing softly around them. “Some kind of ridiculous overblown Core world dessert.”In which Cassian and Jyn enjoy their honeymoon undercover. A direct sequel to "let the fire bright."
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	they say he likes a good time

_**they say he likes a good time (my oh my)** _

_**he comes alive at midnight (every night)** _

_**my mama doesn’t trust him (my oh my)** _

_**he’s only here for one thing (but so am I)** _

//

“As honeymoons go,” Cassian says thoughtfully, lounging back in the tub, “this is definitely one of the better ones." 

“I still say it sounds like something you eat,” Jyn says, leaning against him, the water sloshing softly around them. “Some kind of ridiculous overblown Core world dessert.”

“A moon made out of honey,” Cassian muses. “Either that, or a really bad porn holo.”

“Can you _imagine_ ,” Jyn says, laughing at the thought. Her head falls back on his shoulder, her hair tucked up in a messy bun at the top of her head, rather than the base. It leaves the elegant line of her neck bared to his view, in what feels like a greater show of intimacy than what they’re currently doing. 

Cassian has Draven to thank for this mission, his commander’s way of (more or less) approving his marriage to Jyn. Not that Cassian needed or even looked for it; he’s already proved that when Jyn is involved, he’ll follow her anywhere. Draven was remarkably philosophical about Jyn hooking his best agent out from under him; he offered them blunt, if sincere congratulations after the ceremony. 

“You were headed to burn out before Erso,” he tells Cassian in private, later. “You’re more effective with her than without.”

Cassian had nodded, accepting this and turned back to his– _wife_. Jyn was his wife. He wasn’t going to get over it anytime soon, and every time he looked at her it was a fresh marvel. 

According to the hotel roster, they are Eduardo and Liliana Strax, newly wed and freshly bedded on this plush Core world resort. They’re hungry young couple, just about to come up in the world, but not so jaded to the luxuries of this resort that they can’t be deeply impressed by the amenities on offer–and the personalities who stay there. It’s mostly mid to high level Imperial officers, with their entourages, wives and mistresses and assistants, all out to relax, enjoy the sights. Everyone’s a little freer, a little looser in their time, morals and money when on vacation. Which for spies like them, make perfect marks.

Eduardo and Liliana are young, eager, maybe a touch too openly ambitious. They fit right in with the rest of the strivers. The resort, the Jewel of Worlds (a stupid name, Jyn had said contemptuously, when they had gone over the brief together) is known for being the destination among the couples looking to show off how up and coming they are, and more importantly, for their complete and utter discretion. The amount they pay in taxes to keep the rooms unbugged, soundproof and camera free is truly obscene, which is probably why they charge so much. In this instance, Cassian can afford it; or rather, Eduardo Strax can. Being with Jyn has brought so many joys and changes to his life, not the least of these things being her truly incredible ability to scam Imps out of their money.

He could love her for that alone. 

He loves her for a lot more than that, not the least of which being the way she fits against him in this tub big enough to float a very small freighter in. 

“So this is what people do, on honeymoons?” Jyn asks in a musing way. “Lounge around the place, eat everything in sight, roll around in bed together–”

“They take in the sights,” Cassian offers, as she leans forward a bit, enough for him to take one of those luxurious bars of soap and run it up and down her back. It smells like flowers and the sea, and he’s found in the last few days, he’s liked the combination on her skin, how it smells and how it tastes. “Take tours of the town. Do some wine tasting. Some kind of outdoor thing.”

“Outdoor thing?” Jyn repeats, laughing. “Like what?”

“Hikes,” Cassian says, though frankly, his level of interest in outdoor things is negligible. “Beaches. Cliff sides. I don’t know.”

“City boy,” Jyn says, continuing to laugh as he washes her back, then her neck, her shoulders, and then the bar of soap makes it’s smooth and slippery way to her front, down to her chest… Then her laugh becomes a sigh, something like a moan. 

“What else?” she asks again, the water making their bodies move in interesting ways against each other. “What else do people do on honeymoons?”

Cassian considers this, the woman in his arms, his _wife,_ the warm water and big soft bed, and all the interesting things they can do to each other therein. 

“Whatever they want,” he says and Jyn pulls away from enough him to turn and face him. The water makes it easy for her slide into his lap, pressed right up against him. A noise he’s never made before in his life escapes him as his thoughts scatter like clouds before a ship. “Whatever they want?” she echoes thoughtfully. “Well, I can think of a few things.”

“Please,” he gets out, staring up at her. She’s practically glowing in this soothing, neutrally colored room, a flash of life and vitality and vibrance, her hair gathered up like a crown, her green eyes commanding him, smooth white skin and strong muscles, her kyber crystal glowing… right between her breasts. That alone would’ve commanded his attention immediately, but she’s strung something else on the chain now as well–his ring. His _true_ wedding band that he gave her when he married her in the eyes of the Alliance, not the flashy gold one currently sitting on their dresser in the main room.

He reaches up a hand to take the crystal and ring between his fingers, rub his thumb across it, like he’s trying to convince himself that it exists. A slow smile spreads across her face as her own hands creep into his hair, wind the strands around her fingers, tugging on it hard enough to make him groan softly. “You like that,” she murmurs, a statement of fact. “Seeing your ring on me.”

“I do,” he gets out, barely aware of what he’s saying. “I do–”

“I seem to recall something like that in our marriage vows,” Jyn says thoughtfully. “ _From this day it shall be only your name I cry out in the night–”_

“I remember,” Cassian says, vaguely wondering how he’s holding a coherent conversation right now. “I liked that part.”

She laughs again, softly, amusement and affection all over her face. “I know. You honored that part of the vows a _lot._ At least three times, if my memory serves.”

“It does,” he agrees, because what is he going to do, say no? It wasn’t her name he practically screamed, worshipped, begged for over the course of the last few days? He’s a good liar, but he’s not that good. 

One of Jyn’s hands releases his hair, slides down his neck to where his own chain is, where his ring is. They can’t wear them out in public this mission–the rings don’t fit with their covers–but here, in the privacy of this very nice suite, they keep them on, around their necks. Jyn takes her own turn rubbing the ring between her fingers, even as his own clenches around her crystal and ring. “I like it too,” she murmurs, “so let me show you how much, _husband._ ”

“Yes,” he says again, eager and willing, “yes, yes, _wife_ –”

*

There’s a lot of snickering and indulgent laughter around the dining room table at the evening meal. Eduardo and Lilianna are flushed and dazed, snuggling against each other, smudges on their necks and hands intertwined, when they’re not using them for eating or feeding the other from off their plates. They say they’re honoring their wedding vows. Eduardo offers Lilianna a piece of iced fruit, which she parts her lips for; Lilianna casually helps herself some chocolate dessert of Eduardo’s, smirking at she licks the sauce off the spoon. 

“So are you two enjoying yourselves this evening?” an older guest jokes. He’s got a fat, self-satisfied face of someone who’s just won a lot of sabaac games. He has no idea Jyn’s already sliced his winnings out of his account. 

Eduardo smiles, the love-glazed look of a man who is well-sated. “It’s not so bad.”

Lilianna giggles girlishly, one hand stroking his thigh as she turns to whisper in his ear, “Feel like getting lucky?”

“Any more than I already am?” he whispers back, as the wives around them giggle at their antics. 

She smiles, all sweetness and danger, a combination that makes his blood run hot and fast. “Let’s go steal some credits,” she breathes and Cassian feels like honeymoons are the best thing that’s ever happened to him.


End file.
